Lorn
by vasiadiadein
Summary: (GintamaxOC) In Gintama, we knew that Kagura has a brother named Kamui. What if Kagura and Kamui has a beautiful elder sister? She was two years older than Kamui. She is an alien hunter, like their bald of father. She was known to be the Conquering Queen, the one that not just conquer the world, but also conquer the heart of many men without realizing it.
1. Kanae Profile

Name : Kanae

Birthday : October 10th

Zodiac Sign : Libra

Age : 20

Height : 169 cm

Race : Yato Tribe

Appearance : Kanae has long black hair (from her father, because Kamui and Kagura has vermillion hair from their mother) in bun on top of her head (like the picture, but without the flower hair clip), and beautiful piercing azure eyes. She has a red parasol to shield her from the sun. She has pale white and smooth fair skin. She usually wore a gold cheongsam with floral pattern and white high heels.

Personality : She is calm and collected, but blunt like her sister. She is lazy. She is loveable but dense.

Likes : Her family, Yorozuya,

Dislikes : Enemy, someone that hurt her family

Story : Kanae became an alien hunter in the young age. Because of that she often went with her father around the world and left her siblings to care for their sick mother. Kanae cares about her sibling and her sick mother. She always play with her siblings and give them love they can not get from their parents. That is why Kamui love her more than a brother should do. When her father informed her about her little sister, she immediately fly to earth and protect her sister.


	2. Prologue

It's a peaceful and quiet night in the Kabuki District, Edo (Author: or not. I mean, come on, it's Gintama we're talking about. There's nothing peaceful in it). In the Terminal, there are two mechanics that have a night shift and their task is to guard the Terminal from the inside and finish the problem with the plane.

When they were in the lift, they were talking about the new infamous film, _Alien vs. Yakuza._

"Why it has to be broken?" The mechanic 1 said.

"It seems that something had been clinging to the plane when it flew earlier," said the mechanic 2.

"Eh? Do you think that it was an alien?" The mechanic 1 asked.

"Aah, do you saw the 'Alien vs. Yakuza'? It was so cool," gushed the mechanic 2 about the new infamous film, 'Alien vs. Yakuza'. The film's protagonist was Jo Otononaji. And the story is about the war between the humanity and the alien.

"I never saw it after the first series. Actually, isn't that a bit off?"

"No, no. You should see it. The new one is really cool. There are aliens that come to fight _Jo Aniki._ And whether it's the yakuza or alien that won, the problem was that Edo won't destroyed," gushed the mechanic 2.

And they began talking about the film without care in the world. What they don't know, was that there is a shadow of an alien looming after them. When they were sensing that something was off, they look towards the shadow and stared at it. The mechanics were just stayed silent, until something was clicked in their mind. It was a freaking alien. And they began to scream.

But then, there's voice that comes out from nowhere said, "Shut up! Don't talk too loud. My head had been hurt this past few days, you know. I was come to the earth and still had to annihilate the alien."

Suddenly, there was a person that lift the alien's body and he throws it to the floor. The person was definitely a man, the two mechanics can guess it from the voice and the figure of the person. The man wears some Chinese clothes underneath a cloak that covers his body, a pair of black boots, and a brown helmet-like with glasses and bandage to cover his entire face.

"Sheesh, I came to the earth for a personal matter."

"Ara ara? Don't be such a grumpy old man, old man," teased a new voice. The man with the cloak just sighs and turn to the new person, who hiding in the shadow. The person just chuckled and come out of the shadow. The new person was a girl, or woman I must say. She wears a gold cheongsam with flower pattern and slits on the each side of the dress, from the ankles up to the thighs area (Author: look up for the picture)

She has a long raven hair that put up in a bun with bangs that covers her forehead and a pair of mesmerizing azure eyes. She wears white high heels that match the color of her fair and smooth skin. She was beautiful. No, beautiful was an understatement. She was like a goddess herself.

"Kanae-chan, don't call me that," said the man while sweatdropping.

"Hai hai~ I'm sorry, Papi," said the female with a closed eyes smile. The man turn towards the two mechanics and said,

"Are you the mechanics? I think that the inside of this alien's body, the real form was running off to the Edo. If that happened, Edo can be destroyed. Can you tell the police? Tell them it's from Umibozu, and they would understand."

"Aah, correction. Tell them, it was Umibozu and _the Queen_ ," said the female with a smile.

In the Kabuki district, there is a famous building with the name of Yorozuya. And right now, in the Yorozuya there is a girl answering the phone call. She is Kagura, a female from Yato tribe. She has vermilion red hair wich is tied in two knots to the sides of her head and are covered with ornaments and ocean blue eyes. She wears red Chinese clothing that consists of a red shirt and a pair of red pants.

"Moshi moshi. This is Yorozuya-aru," said Kagura.

"Moshi moshi. It's me, it's me," said a person on the other side of the phone.

"Who are you?" Kagura asked. She was confused, who would call and didn't say their name? Apparently, Kagura was an innocent girl that she doesn't understand what's going on.

"I said it's me! Right now, I kind of have a big problem," confessed the person in the other line.

"Gin-chan?" Kagura tilted her head slightly.

"Right. It's Gin-chan. Earlier, I got an accident and hit a pregnant woman. It's become a big problem."

"Finish it and run away," suggested Kagura with a calm voice.

"Oi! What are you saying? You can't say something like that! By the way, I need money. If it was not fast enough, I would be arrested."

"Really?"

"I want you to deposit the money." With that, Kagura was running out from the Yorozuya to god knows where. (Author: in the Japanese, _deposit_ and _throwing rice_ have a resemblance in the pronunciation.)

When she was running, she doesn't aware that she crossed the path with a female with gold cheongsam and a red parasol walking calmly and gracefully while being drooled by the men that see her.

When Kagura run past the female, the female look past her shoulder with a confused face and said, "Kagura-chan?"

With that, she walks to the path where Kagura was running earlier hoping that her thought was right.

Meanwhile, in the Yorozuya, a certain samurai was come out from the toilet. He has a natural perm, with the color of silver-blue. He wears a white yukata with a blue swirl pattern on the bottom and ends of the sleeves, worn so that his arm only goes through the left sleeve, and the right half drops down over his obi. Underneath, he wears a black red-lined shirt with a popped collar and black pants.

He walks towards the living room and asked a boy with black hair, "Earlier, is there someone that go out?"

"Ah, it's Kagura-chan. After she answers the call, she gets out panicky," said the boy while eating a rice cracker. He has black hair and brown eyes. He wears a light blue keikogi with blue linings and a blue hakama. Actually, the only stand out about Shinpachi is his glasses. So we could say that Shinpachi is the glasses, and his body is just a glasses stand.

"What the hell is that?" Gintoki asked.

"Maybe that's from her parents? They want her to come back home, something like that maybe," said Sinpachi with uninterested voice.

"If that was true, that's good. The noisy one would go and it'll be peaceful and quiet," Gintoki picked his nose with his pinky.

"Bu the way, look at that, Gin-san," said Sinpachi. He refers to the news on the television about something like call deception. It's when someone calls you and didn't say their name, but said, "It's me, it's me" and tried to give them your money. Gintoki just laugh it off and said,

"Even if it's important, I would never give them money. Remember this, Sinpachi. The only one that would be deceived in this building by something like that is a stupid Chinese girl."

And then, neither of them said anything. Gintoki just said something that really true, and that makes them get to the real problem. Kagura was deceived by the call.

With that, they run off to the place where they thought Kagura would be.

Meanwhile, in the Shinsengumi building, there is Umbibozu that talking with the Shinsengumi's commander, Kondou Isao. On the outside of the room, there are couples of Shinsengumi members that talking about Umibozu.

"He is an alien buster. He is the most ferocious alien exterminator. He has a connection with the planets in the space. He was the man that has been annihilating the alien throughout the universe. He was called Umbibozu, the living legend. I heard that his partner was here, but I only saw him when he came earlier," said one of the members.

"Partner? He has a partner?" Okita Sougo asked. He was the captain of the first division. He has short light brown hair with jagged bangs and reddish brown eyes. He has an almost childlike innocent face. But don't believe that, because he was an actual sadist.

"Yes. I heard that she was the strongest female in the universe. She was the most feared but respected woman. She was _the Queen_ ,"

"The Queen, eh?" Okita asked. He may not look like it, but he actually very interested about this _Queen._ How come he not? It's not every day that you would come across with the strongest female in the universe.

"And I heard that she is the real beauty too," add the other member.

"Eh? really? I want to see her."

 _'Strength and beauty. Is there anything that she doesn't has?'_ Okita thought.

"By the way, why this legend was here, in Edo?" Okita asked.

"I heard that there is an alien that running away to Edo."

Back in the room, to the conversation between the living legend and the commander of the Shinsengumi.

"We really appreciate your arrival to this place. We would solve the matter furthermore. You don't have to worry about this. But, if I may ask, are you go to the earth to hunt the alien?" Kondou asked.

"I was in search for someone that more troublesome than alien. And I think that my partner was out to search that someone too," explained Umobozu.

"Oh, someone that troublesome even if it's for you. Is that a woman? Ah, that's why I didn't see the Queen." Kondou said while wiggling his right pinky in front of his face.

"Well, it's not wrong that the person is a female." Umibozu just chuckled.

In a certain bank, Kagura was throwing a bag full of rice on the floor. When she was asked by one of the bank's guards she said that she should throw rice.

"Maybe you mean that you should deposit? I'm sure that it's deposit!" the guards insisted with tick marks all over his head because Kagura is practically disturbing the bank with all of the rice she was throwing.

And she gets into a heated argument with the guard about the deposit and throwing rice.

Meanwhile, with Kanae, she was walking without a care in the world. Even if the men drooled over her and women throwing jealous gaze towards her, she doesn't aware of all of that, because she was busy to choose which path she should take. She was new in the Edo, so she doesn't have any idea about which path lead to where. In another word, Kanae was lost. Even if she doesn't want to admit it.

After a while, Gintoki and Shinpachi arrive at the front of the bank, that surrounded by people. Sinpachi and Gintoki held stressed expression because they thought that all of the problems that occur in the bank was Kagura's fault.

Without much thought, they enter the bank with the front door and what happen inside made them halt on their steps. Kagura was being held by a man? Or is it a thing? with something like jelly come out from the man's mouth. They just stay silent and blink.

"We are wrong," they said. And the front door was closed automatically. The people that surround the bank run off while screaming something like "monster!"

"Yah, it's good that the problem isn't Kagura-chan," said Gintoki while sweating.

"You are right. But, isn't there something that attacks her?" Sinpachi asked with a deadpan face.

"Isn't that her father? She called by her father and they choose to meet here," guessed Gintoki.

"Is that so?" Sinpachi asked.

"Right. We shouldn't disturb their meeting."

With that they start to walk off. But before they could take the second step, their legs was being held by Kagura.

"Gin-chan! That's harsh. How could you not save me?"

Gintoki and Sinpachi scream. How could they not. When they see that Kagura's body was covered by the slimy thing. That look so gross and disgusting.

"I was throwing rice for you. What happened with the pregnant woman? Is the problem over already?" Kagura asked.

"What do you mean by the pregnant woman? What do you deceive for? By the way, what the hell is that? That isn't your father?" Gintoki asked Kagura.

"I don't know," said Kagura. In the end, Gintoki and Sinpachi were pulled along with Kagura to the man that produce the slimy thing. When the three were about to be eaten, by the big mouth-like from the slimy thing, there's a man that enter the bank and throw a green parasol towards the alien. When the green parasol made a contact with the alien, the part of the alien explode.

Gintoki look towards the green parasol with confused face and decided to ask Kagura, "Oi, that parasol-"

"I was looking for you, Kagura," said Umibozu. Kagura looks at Umbibozu. Silence hung in the air, and that makes Gintoki and Sinpachi more confuse. Who is this man that looking for Kagura? After a while, Kagura said something that makes Gintoki and Sinpachi shocked.

"Papi?"

Meanwhile, outside of the bank, there are Shinsengumi members surround the place.

"Test, test. Message for the alien. You have been surrounded. Just give up with peace, alien. Your mother was crying too. She doesn't teach you to be a bad alien like this. Whether it's an alien or a human, someone that makes their mother cry is the worst. Right, Mam? Please say something," Okita said with the loudspeaker in his hand.

At that moment, Kondou steps out from the Shinsengumi's car while wearing something like a green alien costume.

"Mommy doesn't want to know. Three years ago, I said that I don't have a son-" his sentence was cut off because he hit by a Shinsengumi's car that driven by Hijikata Toushirou, the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi.

When Yamazaki Sagaru, a plain character from the Shinsengumi side, saw a silhouette of someone with a parasol, Okita command the Shinsengumi members to ready their weapons.

Bit what they saw was something shocking. A man that should be Umibozu, bald with a little hair on the sides of his head and wears a black glasses with black moustache, grab Kagura's right hand.

"I said come with me. I'm going to buy you a maroon parfait," said Umibozu.

"Wait. Let me go. Don't go near me!" Kagura shouted.

"What happen? Are you ashamed to walk with your father? Where is it? What part that make you ashamed? I'm going to repair it."

"It's too late to repair it," said Kagura while eyeing her father's hair.

"Kagura-chan, there's nothing in the human that couldn't be repaired."

"It's impossible. If it is dead once, you can't have it back," argued Kagura while still eyeing Umibozu's hair.

The Shinsengumi members were just looking at the strange view when Gintoki and Sinpachi exit the bank. When Gintoki was about to ask about the parfait, he was interrupted by a soft and smooth voice.

"Are? Papi? I was looking for you, you know."

All of their attention, even the Shinsengumi's, were focused on the new voice. Kanae was walking towards Umibozu and Kagura. Her body was shielded from the sun with a red parasol.

"Onee-chan," beamed Kagura. Kagura throws herself to Kanae's embrace.

"Kagura-chan, how are you?" Kane asked while patting the girl's hair. Yorozuya and Shinsengumi just looking in awe. This beautiful and hot woman was Kagura's sister. The men were shamelessly gawking over her like she was some kind of rare creature.

The way her long raven hair was swaying softly by the wind, the way the gold cheongsam hug her figure tightly and the slits showing much of her soft, smooth thighs. Everything about her is perfect in the men's eyes. Even her voice, it's so soft yet so sexy. It made jolt of arousal down their spines.

"So, why there are many people here?" Kanae asked.

"There's the last night alien. Apparently, the alien really runs off to Edo," explained Umibozu.

"Is that so? So, you finish it off? Boring, I want some action too, Papi," whined Kanae with an adorable pout. The only thought that passed the men's mind was how cute Kanae's pouting face.

And then the Yorozuya plus Umbibozu and Kanae were walking towards the nearest family restaurant. In there, Kagura was sitting in between Kanae and Umibozu, while on the other side of them was Sinpachi and Gintoki, who eating his precious parfait.

"Umibozu?! Umibozu is Kagura's father?! And more importantly, _the Queen_ is Kagura's sister?!" Sinpachi screamed when Umibozu introduce himself and Kanae.

"Umibozu? What the hell is that? You know this bald man, Sinpachi?" Gintoki asked while looking at Kanae and thought, _'the Queen? What is that? Who is this beautiful woman?'_

"I'm not bald, you moron! My hair is just waiting for the right time to shine," argued Umibozu.

"What are you talking about, Papi? The right time you're talking about would never come, you know," said Kanae with a fake gasp.

"Onee-chan is right. Papi is bald. Forever," said Kagura without a care in the world while munching her food.

"Kanae-chan! Kagura-chan! You can't say that to your own father," said Umibozu while crying crocodile tears. Shinpachi and Gintoki just observed their bickering about Umibozu's baldness while sweatdropping.

"You don't know them, Gin-san? Umibozu is the best alien hunter in the whole universe. And he has a strongest female in the universe as his partner, _the Queen_ ," explained Sinpachi.

"Eh? Are we that famous? I never knew that," said Kanae who interested with Gintoki's and Shinpachi's conversation.

"Ah, I was right. Kanae-san is _the Queen_ , right?" Shinpachi beamed while looking at Kanae in awe.

"Hmm," nodded Kanae while smiling. "Ah, I'm sorry. I don't think I know your name already."

"Let me introduce them to you. This useless glasses stand is Sinpachi. And the other useless perm head is Gin-chan," said Kagura.

"What is that about useless?" Gintoki and Sinpachi protested.

"They're the ones that take me in on this earth," added Kagura.

"Is that so? Thank you for letting Kagura stay at your place," said Kanae while smiling. Shinpachi become a stuttering mess after he saw Kanae's smile and Gintoki has a tiny pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"Are you sure they didn't have an evil plan? There are many people who used the Yato's strength for bad," Umibozu squinting his eyes while looking at Gintoki.

"What do you mean by that, huh? More importantly, a father that abandon his own daughter didn't have the right to said something like that," argued Gintoki as he stands up and heads butting with Umibozu.

"What do you mean? I was looking for her this whole time. Girls in that age were troublesome, you know? Their heart is like a brittle glass," said Umibozu while grabbing Gintoki's collar.

"What are you talking about? The only thing that's like a brittle glass is your head," mocked Gintoki.

"Kagura-chan was going to come home with me," declared Umibozu.

Kagura then kicks his father's head while complained about her father's decision. She said that Umibozu didn't have the right to said that. Kanae just observed them quietly without speak one word. She knew that she didn't have the right, because she was abandoning Kagura with their sick mother. She always thought that she was at fault. If only she was at home with her siblings to take care of their mother instead of going with her father for alien hunting, maybe everything wouldn't go down from there on.

"What would I get when I got back to that place? Papi and Onee-chan hardly home, and I just waiting for you there, alone. I want to live where I like to live," said Kagura.

"What a child. Don't say like you know everything," said Umibozu.

"Bald man, don't you dare to think that I still a child," said Kagura with a smirk.

At the same time, the two of them grab their parasols and destroy the window near them. Punch after punch, kick after kick, they fight in their own world and didn't care with everything surround them.

"You're not going to stop them, Kanae-san?" Sinpachi asked frantically to Kanae. To his surprise, Kanae just silent while looking at her family's fight.

"Nah, it's okay. They won't really hurt the other. They just fight, it's normal. If they intend to kill each other, that's when I was going to interrupt them," said Kanae.

"Kill each other? Oi, oi, that's ridiculous," commented Gintoki.

"Ridiculous? Why? Don't you know, that Yato has an old-fashioned culture, that if Yato children want to be called strong, they should fight and kill their parent," said Kanae while gripping her parasol tightly.

"Kill their own parent? That's harsh," Sinpachi furrowed his eyebrows. Gintoki just stays silent while looking at a troubled Kanae worryingly.

Meanwhile, with the Shinsengumi, they tried to move the alien's corpse from the bank. Hijikata commands them to do so. When Okita is asking him what to do with the corpse, Hijikata answers him that the Bureau of Immigration will take care of it. Apparently, a couple of important people want the corpse.

And then their conversation lead to Umibozu.

"I never thought that umibozu is that china girl's father. They don't have something so similar about them. And to think that _the Queen_ is china girl's older sister," said Hijikata.

"Umibozu was the kind of man that would abandon his house to find his own prey. We could see the eyes of the hunter in them. Maybe the girl, she was living with loneliness all the time. But the problem is her older sister. Even if she tried to cover it, I can sense the insanity in her eyes. She was the one that has the most bloodthirsty eyes I was ever seen," confessed Kondou.

Okita and Hijikata know, they know exactly what their commander is talking about. Of course, she is pretty as hell, but her presence makes a shudder down their spine. They were afraid of her, even if they won't said it out loud.

Back to the Umibozu's and Kagura's fight, the two of them make a big explosion in the place where they were fighting. Their yato's strength was mean to destroy. And that was what they do right now. They destroy everything in sight. Without mercy.

"Just let me do as I like. I want to choose my own path, where and how do I like to live," said Kagura.

"Do you forget it? That we have the blood of a monster? A Yato instinct that made us go to find our prey? We are the ones that can live only in the battlefield," said Umibozu.

"I want to change here. If I was here, I was sure that I can change," said Kagura with determination in her eyes.

"Is that so? You don't give me another option. If this is what it's like, I would bring you with the hard way," said Umibozu while swinging his parasol towards Kagura.

When the green parasol was about to hit Kagura's body, there is a hand that made the parasol stop in the air. Neither Gintoki nor Sinpachi realizes that Kanae was walking towards Kagura and Umibozu. But now they knew that Kanae wasn't with them anymore because she was holding tightly onto the green parasol.

"Onee-chan?!" Kagura gasped. Kanae just smiles innocently. But of course, her intention isn't that innocent.

"Let's stop this bullshit. It isn't fun if I have to kill one of you, right?"

"What did you say, you ungrateful daughter? Do you think you can kill me that easy?" Umibozu asked as tick marks appear on his head.

"You heard me, bald man. Of course, we never really try that out. How could we know that? But don't you think that I can at least do that now?" taunted Kanae while she was grinning widely.

"Why not we prove that? Which one of us the stronger." Umibozu asked as a dark aura appears behind him.

The two of them readied their own parasols, and swung the parasols to aim each other's body. When the parasols were clashing, it made such a big explosion and a big wave of wind that knocked out some people within the range. They continue their fight with such strength that made more damage than the fight between Umibozu and Kagura.

What they didn't realize is that Kagura was one of the people that flying because of the impact. She flew towards a mother and her daughter that saw their fight earlier. She can't do anything to stop herself because she was in mid air. When she was about to crash them, she closed her eyes and readied herself for the impact. But that impact never happens, because someone was catching her before she can crash the mother and her daughter. When she opened her eyes, she was hanging upside down with Gintoki's hands around her torso.

"Gin-chan," exclaimed Kagura.

"What the hell are you doing, all of you!" Gintoki said deadpanned. Kanae and Umibozu switch their attention from the fight to Gintoki and Kagura.

"Gin-chan, I'm-"

Gintoki then looks at Umibozu and Kanae. Well, mostly Kanae.

"What? Don't butt into another family's problem," said Umibozu.

"You really destroy anything," said Gintoki while observing the place in front of them. Then he added, "You are father and daughters. That is the place where you belong, right?"

Gintoki turns his back towards Kagura.

"Go home," he said.

"Eh?" Kagura shocked. She never thought that Gintoki would say something like that. How could he say that after all the things that they have been through?

"Isn't earth is too small for you? It's a perfect time. Go home with your father and sister. It's our goodbye," said Gintoki with a calm voice. Everything that goes around them stops, like a clock that stop it the middle of the night. Kagura can't hear anything. He can't see anything other than Gintoki's back that turn towards her.

"Why? How could you say something like that? I'm not going to go home. I'll be with you, ever," said Kagura quietly. But Gintoki starts to walk away from her, with heaviness in his heart. But he didn't dare to show it to anyone, because he thinks that it was the best for Kagura.

"Wait a minute-" Kagura was reaching for him.

"Stop it! Think about it, this isn't your place," said Gintoki while walking away without a single glance back. What Kagura can do is just looking at Gintoki's back that walking away from her.

It's happened again. All over again. First, it's her brother, then her mother, and now, it's Gintoki, her precious Gin-chan? Why all of the people that she think of a family always leave her behind? Even if Kagura become a good girl that always waiting for her family to go home, while treating her sick mother, everyone still leaves her behind. Her brother leaves her to become stronger. Her mother leaves her too. And lastly, her sister and father leave her for work.

"Why?" Kagura murmured the word like a chant, over and over and over again while thinking what the fault she had been done, that make Gintoki said all of that things.

Her heart is breaking. Kanae knew that. But she can't do a thing. Because it's not her place to. That's why she just standing there, like a good audience she was, silent and observe. She doesn't utter a word, because it's not needed. She just stays silent and works her brain out to solve all the problem.

She knows she can't change the samurai's decision. But if she can make her sister happy, she would do anything even if it's to destroy the world. She has to pay her guilt in the past. She had to make it up for the sake of her precious sister.

"It's look like I have to pay someone a visit," said Kanae.

And then the Queen had decided.

 **EXTENDED ENDING**

Blink.

Eyes twitch.

Teeth grind.

Sinpachi look with deadpan eyes and sweatdrop. He doesn't understand a thing why Gintoki had said that. But he does understand a thing from all of the things that occur. And he decides to say that out loud.

"Is all of them forget about me?"

 **-continue in the next chapter-**


	3. The Unstoppable Rain

" **We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided."**

-J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire-

* * *

 _ **-before, in the prologue-**_

 _Her heart is breaking. Kanae knew that. But she can't do a thing. Because it's not her place to. That's why she just standing there, like a good audience she was, silent and observe. She doesn't utter a word, because it's not needed. She just stays silent and works her brain out to solve all the problem._

 _She knows she can't change the samurai's decision. But if she can make her sister happy, she would do anything even if it's to destroy the world. She has to pay her guilt in the past. She had to make it up for the sake of her precious sister._

" _It looks like I have to pay someone a visit," said Kanae._

 _And then the Queen had decided._

* * *

 **-3** **rd** **Person's POV-**

There is a little girl clad in the red raincoat and a pair of black boots sits on the top of the stair. The little girl has beautiful long raven hair that flows freely behind her back. The strange thing is that she didn't put up the hood of her red raincoat when she is gazing at the gray sky.

It's raining. Every day is raining. Every second. Every minute. Every hour. Every time is raining. It's so rare for the sun to even take a peek from behind the thick cloud that it's hidden to. So, in another word, it's a usual occasion in this place to rain all the time.

The atmosphere was so gloom. Because rain brings out the sadness and the pain from all the people that see it. It's no different from this girl. She was sad. She was angry. She was confused. Many different emotions swam in her hearts freely, to the point she can't even decide what should she feel right now.

She tried to look at the sun. She waits, waits, and waits. Every day. In this place. Exactly on the same spot. In the top of the stair. Alone. What did she wait for? Is it a bright day? Is it a hope? Or, is it her family? No one knows. Even herself.

Her face is damp because of the rain. Or, is it because of her tears? When she was thinking about it, she senses three presences behind her. She didn't bother to look back to know that it just the people who have bad intention.

"Young lady, what are you doing in the place like this? Why don't you come with us? I tell you this, we are the people that would help you find a new family. We are kind people, you know?" one of the guys said. The other two chuckled alongside him.

She didn't believe them. She didn't believe anything that they said. Like people said, don't believe the strangers. That's why she stay silent. And waiting. She is the predator that waiting for her prey to come. And the guy tried to reach for her.

"Young lady-"

When a man with green parasol come, he walks through the bodies of three unimportant characters that sprawled in the puddle of the rain. He stands behind the little girl and talks to her with his deep voice.

"Young lady, what are you doing here? In the rainy day without a parasol."

And the little girl answered with her calm voice, "Because today is raining, that's why I don't need it."

"That's ridiculous. A parasol is used for the rainy day."

"If I use the parasol when it's raining, I would never be able to see the sky. Even if it's a raining sky, I want to be able to see the sky," said the girl. Her words are simple, but it's so sad even if she said it casually.

"Hmph! You're gonna get a cold," said the man while shielding her from the rain with his green parasol. The girl looks up to the man and smiles softly while calling him.

"Papi."

The place where they live is always raining. No matter if it is morning or night, it's always raining. That is the place where they live. It's a place where only the strong people who can live. Other people maybe look at this place as a dirty place, but that is the place where they could fit in perfectly and the place where they belong.

"Papi, when are you going to leave again?" the girl asked her father.

"I just get home and you have asked me that?"

"Don't go, Papi. I don't want to look at mommy's sad face again. Otouto isn't home, neither Papi. I'm lonely, it's just me and Kagura," said the girl with pleading voice.

"Your mother's illness would get better, and your otouto would go home too, you and your sister won't be lonely again. Until that time, you have to watch over your mother and sister. That's our promise, right?"

The man had said that over and over, but he still leaves her daughters in that dirty place. Even so, the girl still waits for her father to come home with a smile attached to her beautiful face. After his wife died when his daughters at the age of 18 and 12, the man still made his daughters live in that rainy town and he still says the same thing all over again.

When the girl has had enough of the pain because her mother died, she leaves the place with his father to become an alien hunter and she leaves her little sister alone in that place. It's ironic, really. When the girl watched her father's back when he left, she pleaded him to stop for the sake of her little sister. But a few years later, she was the one who leaves her little sister behind in that place.

She still remembers the aching in her heart when she looked at her father's back. But now, she tried to ignore her sister's aching heart when she looks at her older sister's back. She shut her eyes and covered her ears from everything when she would leave her little sister. And before she knows it, she has shut her heart from the world too.

That's why when she knows her sister was run away, she tried to look for her, even if she has to search in the whole world. She has to pay her price, she has to make it up for her sister. And when she saw with her own eyes that her little sister was about at her break point because she has to leave her precious family in the earth, she tries to change the situation at hand.

 **-3** **rd** **Person's POV-**

"It's time for us to go. You should get ready, Kagura-chan," Umibozu said to Kagura, who lower her gaze to the floor of the Terminal.

Kagura stays silent, and look at the clean floor, while trying not to cry in front of her father.

"How rude people, even if you just live here in the small amount of time, there's no one here to see you away. In the end, isn't you're the one who opens up for them, but they don't feel the same way towards you," add Umibozu.

"Where's one-chan?" Kagura asked quietly.

"She said she has another business on this earth, so she can't come home with us. But don't worry, I've already said to her to come home immediately after her business complete," explained Umibozu.

Meanwhile, in the other place, there is a teenager screaming at his boss because one of their employees has left. Sinpachi feels betrayed. Of course, he does. How come Gintoki lets Kagura go home just like that, he never know, and he doesn't want to know.

"You said you fired Kagura-chan?! Wait a minute, you mean Kagura-chan go home with her father and Kanae-san?" Sinpachi said after he gets the hint.

"I don't know. Maybe she goes home? Isn't it great? She has been saving her money to go home, and now she can go home already," said Gintoki calmly. Sinpachi looks at Gintoki with disbelieving face and twitching eyes.

"What did you say?! I'm so disappointed with you, Gin-san. Did you even consider about her feeling?!" Sinpachi raised his voice.

"What?! What's wrong with a girl who runs away from her home come home with her own father?" Gintoki asked.

"You're really an idiot! It's no use, you're really helpless!" Sinpachi ground his teeth.

"What did you say, you useless Megane?!"

"You don't understand a thing! How Kagura-chan feels about this place! How Kagura-chan respects you," said Sinpachi while balling his fists. Sinpachi exhale to calm himself and said with a calm voice,

"Forget it. If that's what you want, I'm going to get out of this place too. I think that the one who though that we're friends is just me."

"If you want to go, just go. I don't even remember to request you or Kagura to come here in the first place," exclaimed Gintoki. He hears the front door being open and closed after Sinpachi out. But he didn't bother to look at him, he himself didn't understand a thing why he was the one at fault. He just does something that he think is the best.

"It's the best, right? I don't know what happened between them, but it's the best."

"This plane is about to depart. Please put on your seat belts and when the lamp is turned off, please calm down and sit on your respective seats." Come to an announcement from the cabin.

Umibozu has a problem with a female attendant because he had to go to the lavatory, but he can't do it because when the plane is take off, the passengers should sit on their respective seats.

And in the end, he makes his way towards the lavatory and when he opens the lavatory's door, he greeted with Prince Hatta who take his time in the lavatory.

Meanwhile, in the Terminal, Sinpachi force his way in so he can convince Kagura not to go home and come back to Yorozuya.

"Wait a minute, you can't! From here on, you can't pass if you don't have the ticket," said one of the guards.

"Wait, please let me say something. My girlfriend, my girlfriend has been kidnapped by some old man, the two of them had decided to go honeymoon together." Sinpachi said while trying to break through the guards.

"Liar. You don't look like someone who has a girlfriend. You're an 18 years old teenager who didn't have a girlfriend."

"What do you mean by that? How did you even know my age? Ah, lies. What I meant earlier is that the bald man is my father, and he runs away with a girl who he thinks she likes him," stated Shinpachi.

"Don't lie to us! You look like someone who his father has dead already."

"Like I said, how could you know that?" Sinpachi asked while trying break through the guards.

He just couldn't let Kagura go easily. He just couldn't. of course, he doesn't know what kind of life Kagura want, and he doesn't know what she feels about her father, he doesn't know what happened with her family, but he perfectly knows that Kagura like her life in Yorozuya.

He knows how much Kagura respects Gintoki, because he has been saved her life when she has no one to ask for help. He knows how Kagura love her life when she was at Yorozuya because she won't be lonely again. He perfectly knows that, because he felt the same way.

And finally, Sinpachi break through the guards while screaming an apology.

Kagura is in a bad mood. She couldn't deny that coming home and living with her sister was great, because they hardly seeing each other. But she didn't want that when her father and her sister would go away again and leaving her in their home alone. What's the point anyway? It just means that she would be lonely all over again.

Her life in Yorozuya was short, but she knew better than anyone that she was happy here, in the earth. Even if it is just with some lazy silver haired samurai, with some useless glasses stand, with some cute big pet. It's a simple life, but she is happy nonetheless.

What if Gintoki, Shinpachi, and herself, would always together, what could possibly happen? Better yet, what if her older sister would stop being an alien hunter and join her with the rest of the Yorozuya? What if they would live happily ever after?

Many of _what ifs_ passed through her mind, and she wonder if it's can come true. But deep down she knew that it was impossible to happen. She realizes that one day, they had to separate from each other and follow their own chosen path.

' _But it's in the future,'_ she thought.

That's the moment Umibozu comes back from the lavatory and standing beside Kagura's seat.

"That's so horrible. Listen to me, Kagura-chan –"

He tries to call her but she doesn't hear him. She is too engrossed with her thought that she didn't even hear him at all.

"Kagura-chan?"

He is worried. Of course, he is. She is his daughter after all.

' _For now, I just want to-"_

"Hey, what is that?" one of the passengers asked.

Some of the passengers who sit around Kagura and Umbibozu look out from the plane's glass window. They look at a man who climbs the ladder and followed by the guards. When Kagura look out, her eyes widened and she put her right hand on the surface of the glass, because she immediately recognizes that the man is Sinpachi.

Sinpachi climbed the ladder while screaming Kagura's name over and over.

"Wait, Kagura-chan! Kagura-chan, where are you going? The three of us combined become Yorozuya, right? I don't know what kind of things that idiot said to you, but you don't have to bring his words to your heart. He didn't even pay the right amount for our salary. I can't control that idiot with myself. Come back! Let's work together again in the Yorozuya, Kagura-chan!" Sinpachi said.

"That fool, what is he doing there?" Umibozu said while eyeing Sinpachi suspiciously.

"Sinpachi. Sinpachi. Sinpachi," she put her hands on the glass and let her eyes tear up while chanting Sinpachi's name like a mantra.

When she was about to scream his name, there are pink tentacles outside the glass and trying to break through it. Kagura and Umibozu make a surprised face while the other passengers start to scream in panic when the tentacles success to break through all of the glass in the plane.

Kagura and Umbibozu make a fighting stance and communicate through eye contact.

Meanwhile, outside the plane, the speaker blaring the information for all of the guards in the Terminal.

"Danger signal. Danger signal. There's an emergency condition at the seventh gate. There's an emergency condition at the seventh gate. All of the staffs report to the position. Repeat, all of the staffs report to the position."

"What the hell is that?!" Sinpachi screamed.

Sinpachi looks at the plane with a terrified face. When he looks at the alien that covered most of the bottom surface of the plane, he realizes that the alien was the alien in the bank yesterday. He thought that the alien has dead already, but the thing that occurs right in front of his eyes has proven him wrong.

When the plane change the direction towards Shinpachi and the guards, Sinpachi sweating and saying with nervous voice,

"Eh? Is that thing flying towards us? Eh, really? That's really flying towards us. Aahhh!"

Meanwhile, with Gintoki and Sadaharu, what are they doing right now is promoting the new movie, _Alien vs. Yakuza_ with Gintoki act like the yakuza and Sadaharu wear something like alien's costume with the color of blue. Sadaharu actually kind of cute because he looks so innocent.

Hasegawa was the one who becomes the narrator of their act, even if there's no one that looks at them. Hasegawa has had enough and complain to Gintoki that Gintoki surely hasn't seen the film yet because their act is just so terrible.

"Oi, Gin-san, what happened with your group? The one with glasses with no presence and the girl with Chinese clothes? If they are here, this job would be easier," said Hasegawa when they cooling off outside the movie theater.

"I don't know. I still can do anything even without them. Why? Because Gin-san is really useful," said Gintoki with pride.

"I'm done with your bullshit," said Hasegawa while deadpanning. When one of the employees asked Hasegawa because he was called by their boss,

"Shit, if we don't have any progress, we could be fired." Hasegawa sweating bullets.

And when Hasegawa walks inside, Gintoki stand outside the cinema alone. (Author: Nah, if you count Sadaharu, basically, he doesn't alone.)

His breath hitched in his throat when he hears a soft voice full of relieve. The voice that he wants to hear again, but also the voice he want to avoid because of a certain incident.

"Ah, Gin-san. I've been looking for you this whole time."

Kanae smiles softly to Gintoki and walks towards him.

"Aren't you go home with Umibozu and Kagura?" Gintoki asked confusedly.

"Nah, I still had a business here," Kanae tilted her head slightly.

Gintoki looks at her with wonder. Why is she here? What business she has? There are so many questions that he want to ask, but he decided to against it. The two of them are basically strangers. He just met her yesterday and she just the sister of one of his employee. Yeah. Just like that.

"Ne, Gin-san," called Kanae.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you reject Kagura-chan?" Kanae asked while leaning on the wall next to Gintoki.

After Kanae asked that, there's silent with the both of them.

' _Why? Why is that?'_ Gintoki thought.

"I know I don't have the right to say this. I may be an outsider. I may be a stranger to you, and I didn't know anything about you. But it's so obvious that you care for her. It's so obvious that what you said yesterday is a lie. So, why?" Kanae asked Gintoki with a smile. But Gintoki can see the sadness and loneliness in those mesmerizing azure eyes.

Gintoki looks at her with a blank face. He doesn't know what should he says about that. He himself knew that what Kanae said earlier was right. She was right, and he was wrong.

He still remembers the previous event with Sinpachi in the Yorozuya. He knows that he looks like he didn't care about Kagura, but actually it's the other way around. He cares, and still care. Of course, he is, because he too, has thought that the Yorozuya is a family. He can't deny that with them around, he felt at ease. He felt needed. He didn't felt alone again.

But he is just too stubborn and his pride didn't let himself to say it out loud that he was the one at fault, and that he shouldn't do something like abandoning Kagura with her family.

But he didn't have another choice. Because he didn't have the right to separate a father who wants his daughter to come back home with him. Gintoki thinks that he was the stranger, because he is just a man with a perm head who give a shelter to an amanto girl that running away from home.

' _Yeah. It's just like that. I was an outsider. I didn't even know what kind of family Kagura had before. And, isn't it reasonable that a person should be with their family?'_

"There's no point of getting the people here to watch the film. Look, the people like to watch the real alien," said one of Hasegawa's colleagues.

"Hey, where is that? Is that Terminal?" Gintoki asked deadpanned.

"Are? What a mess it has made, don't you think, Gin-san?" Kanae asked Gintoki while tilting her head slightly. Gintoki hummed as the reply.

"It seems that a big alien takes over a plane and make an accident."

"Ano, can the camera zoom in? Everybody, can you see it? A mysterious creature is damaging a plane and the inside of the Terminal. And the wall of the Terminal is punctuated because of it," said the reporter, Hanano Ana.

When the camera is zooming in, they can see something - or in this case someone - who is fighting with the alien. When Gintoki and Kanae squinting their eyes, they realized something. That someone who is fighting with the alien is Kagura, Gintoki's former employee, and Kanae's precious little sister.

"O-oi, Gin-san-" when Hasegawa called Gintoki, he realized that Gintoki was nowhere to see.

When Sinpachi awake, he can see a barren field. And he wonders if he finally died and catch up with his father in the heaven. But, if he really goes to heaven, isn't heaven is more like a flowery garden than a barren field?

His question answered when the barren field speaks, or rather that should be part of the barren field speaks. And he realized that that was just Umibozu's lack-hair-head.

"You should get out from here, or you'll be killed. Who knows that the alien was still alive? I should know better. This place is about to be destroyed, so, just go away," said Umibozu.

"How about you, Bozu-san?" Sinpachi asked worriedly.

"What do you mean by 'Bozu-san'(Author: I think that means bald in English.)?" Umibozu asked while tick marks appeared on his head.

"I haven't seen Kagura yet. It's her we are talking about. Maybe she still in the plane to helps the other passengers," added Umibozu.

"Wait a minute, I'm going too. I can't leave Kagura-chan alone," said Shinpachi determinedly.

Umibozu looks at Sinpachi from the corner of his eyes. He said that Sinpachi should go home and didn't interfere with his job. His duty. Because a weak human boy like Sinpachi couldn't stand a chance against the now giant alien.

"This is not your place, but our place," said Umibozu.

When Umibozu said that, he definitely refers to the Yato tribe. Because he was one of them. He likes to fight with strong opponents. And he needs to live in the battlefield. There's a dangerous glint in his eyes. And Sinpachi sure that the glint can only mean that Umibozu was excited that all of this is happening, because maybe, just maybe, Umibozu can erase his boredom away with fighting against the alien.

Sinpachi can sense a big amount of bloodlust oozing from Umibozu and that makes Umibozu like a dangerous predator.

They were live in the different place. Forget about Kagura. And don't make her even more in pain. That's what Umibozu told to Sinpachi.

At the same time, Kagura was fighting with the alien. She was helping the other passengers to get out from the plane. When she is slashing her purple parasol towards the alien, she hears a scream from Prince Hata and his butler. When she turns her head to the direction the scream came from, she sees them surrounded by the alien.

"Get away from here, hurry!" Kagura shouted to them.

But before she can help them to get out, her right foot is grabbed by one of the alien's tentacles.

The people that previously in the Terminal, running away from it to the city. They're panic, because the alien that just in the size of the plane has become bigger, and the part of the alien chase after the people who are running away. Because it's just so dangerous, the Shinsengumi has decided to come to the Terminal.

"Ah, that's Shinsengumi. The Edo's protector, the armed police, Shinsengumi has come to save us. We're going to be okay," said Hanano Ana before she facepalms after Okita brings out a speaker.

"Alien, you've been surrounded already. So, just calmly give yourself up," said Okita with his usual bored look.

"Wa-wait, what are you doing exactly?" Hanano Ana asked confusedly.

"Your mother is crying. She said that she didn't raise you to become an evil alien like this. Right, Mother? Please say something," Okita ignored Hanano Ana and look at the Shinsengumi's patrol car.

"Eh, really? Are you serious?" Hanano Ana asked.

When Kondou goes out from the patrol car wear an orange alien costume and bring a picture with himself in it, Hanano Ana didn't resist the urge to facepalm. It's just so weird. In the time when Edo is about to be destroyed by an alien and the Shinsengumi is using an old trick to lure the alien out.

"Your father said that he loved you-"

Kondou's words were cut off because he was thrown away by the alien.

"What are you doing, all of you?!" Hanano Ana screeched.

"Terminal is the most important place for the Bakufu. If this place was destroyed, our heads would be flying," said Okita calmly while running from the alien.

"It's not the time for this. Do you want our heads flying right now?!" Hanano Ana screamed while running.

"Oi, you have to run quickly. If you don't, you are gonna die," said Hijikata calmly while driving the Shinsengumi's patrol car.

"What's up with you?! You drive that car and leave us running like this?!"

"By the way, I never thought that that thing is still alive. I don't know what happen, but this is a disaster. The alien was bigger because it eats the energy in the Terminal. And the worst part is that this place is the Terminal, basically the source of the energy in the Edo," Hijikata ignore Hanano Ana's words.

At that time, they can see a big white dog running to the Terminal, with people on it. When the dog was in their line of view, they can see Gintoki and Kanae riding on it. Gintoki in the front and Kanae behind him.

"Danna? And, Queen?" Okita said.

"Oi, what-" Hijikata's words were cut off by Gintoki who promote the movie 'Alien vs. Yakuza', and in the different place, Hasegawa was crying crocodile tears because of the fact that they have been fired from the job.

"Ahh, you don't have to worry, we can finish this off," said Kanae to the Shinsengumi members who look confused by their action. With that, she and Gintoki fled off from that place towards Kagura.

Gintoki readied his bokuto and Kanae readied her own parasol. With so much courage Gintoki swings his bokuto towards the alien as they near enough… Only to have eaten by the alien. Both Gintoki and Sadaharu.

Kanae saves herself with jumping backward as the alien eats Gintoki and Sadaharu. The Shinsengumi, the reporter, and the cameraman who enthusiast because of Gintoki and Kanae's arrival deadpan at the current occur.

How come a – supposed to be – hero has been eaten right before the war? It's just so ridiculous that they didn't even laugh. The only one who sane enough to comment about the event is just Kanae.

"Is he an idiot or something?" Kanae said with a deadpan face and dull voice.

Umibozu hasn't found Kagura yet. Even if he tries his best he hasn't seen his daughter yet. He has a hunch that Kanae would be there in a mean time because he knows very well that his eldest daughter is someone who wouldn't pass something fun – like fighting in this case – just like that.

When he slays the alien over and over while calling Kagura's name, he sees two weird looking people who are hugging their knees and they are pressing their backs against the wall with terrified expressions.

"Are you hurt? Or are you just shitting there?"

When he ascertains that the two of them – who appear to be Prince Hata and his butler – are okay, he asks them if they've seen Kagura. He even describes Kagura in detail while glaring at them. He asks them because he saw Kagura's purple parasol near them, but he can't see Kagura anywhere.

In that desperate state, Kanae appears behind Umibozu after she slew the alien that came in her way up there.

"What happen, Papi?" Kanae asked while with a confused face.

"I can't see Kagura-chan anywhere," said Umibozu to his daughter.

Because Umibozu's words, Kanae become worried. How come she not? She came here to the earth just so she can see and protect her little sister. But if something happens to Kagura, she was failed to become the better older sister for her.

When Prince Hata's butler open his mouth and inform Umibozu and Kanae that Kagura helped them and she got hit by the alien, Kanae's world begins to crumble. Of course, she still believes that Kagura would get out from there alive, because Kagura is a Yato girl. And Yato wouldn't die just because of a single hit. But she can't help but shocked from what the butler said.

What if Kagura got hurt?

What if Kagura injured badly?

What if Kagura is dying?

There are many what ifs come to her mind. And each one of them describes how pessimist she has become. So, when Kanae and Umibozu found Kagura's body lay motionless in her own blood, Kanae's body become rigid and her breath hitch in her throat.

The vision of a little girl with vermilion hair that put up in white buns on the sides of her head and lay in the blood blind her eyes and drug her mind.

She can see a blurred silhouette of a little boy who said something to her past self. But the young version of her was busy looking at the body that lay on the puddle of blood with a terrified expression and eyes that glistening with tears.

At the moment Kanae can't differentiate what is the right thing that happens in front of her eyes.

She can see a body that lay motionless.

She can see the blood.

But the vision that happens in front of her eyes at the moment is exactly the same as the vision when she saw with her younger version's eyes. And she realizes that the body who lay in the puddle of the blood are the same person, just different time and place.

And the fact that makes her drop her red parasol in shock and dread is that the person is her precious little sister, Kagura.

So, she whispers her sister's name slowly and brokenly like a broken record like she did at _that time_ , with a blank mind and cold sweat.

"Ka-kagura-chan?"

 **-continue in the next chapter-**

* * *

 **"Who am I? Are you kidding me? Listen carefully, if you are messing with my family and my loved ones, I'm going to be your worst nightmare. I'm the Queen. Bow down to me, peasant!"**

-Kanae-


End file.
